Bad Luck Training
by InuTamer365
Summary: This is set in episode 2 when Grandpa is training Joey. one shot.


_This is my first yugioh fanfic. I decided to make it about Joey training to become a better duelist. Tell me if I lose Joey's character. This is not the exact dialogue because I wanted to make it more interesting._

"Please, help me train to become a better duelist," I pleaded.

"I don't know, it takes too much work to train an amateur," my best friend's grandfather said.

"Please I'll do anything!" I cried desperately again.

"Well, Tea did beat you five times in a row," My friend Yugi started, " Maybe it's too much of a challenge to teach you duel monsters, even for my grandpa."

"Who's side are you on anyway?" I snapped. I thought Yugi said his grandpa could teach me how to play.

"I was just saying!" Yugi said.

"Hmm with that attitude of his I don't know if he would be worth it," Yugi's grandpa said.

"Please, I'll work extra hard!" I begged once again.

"Fine, what's the strongest monster card?" he quizzed.

"Um," I began. He knew I didn't know this. That was why I was here, wasn't I?

"How about the weakest monster card?" he continued. I knew this one.

"Kuriboh!" I shouted. (AN_: abridged joke_)

"Wrong, finally what's a trap card?" he questioned.

"Uh, something that traps a monster?" I guessed.

"Not exactly correct, but you're close. You're hopeless aren't you?" he asked. I definitely knew the answer to this one.

"Yeah," I muttered. I caught a small chuckle from Yugi. He thought he was so cool because he knew what a trap card was.

"You'll be fun to teach," the old man said.

"You mean you'll train me?" I asked exhilarated.

"Sure, come by tomorrow," he said and with that I left. I didn't know how much work it would take to learn to play a game but I wanted all my energy.

That night I went over my cards. They weren't that bad were they? I mean who needs trap, magic and spell cards when you have kick butt monster cards? Yugi had said something about making my monsters stronger with them but that was all too complicated for me. I took a bite out of my supposed fatty chicken leg. I hoped this game wasn't too hard.

I walked into the game shop at about 7:00 am.

"Where were you?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

"I accidently slept in. I've never woke up before 9 on a Saturday," I responded which was, of course, true.

"Well start, no being late around here," he commanded. I, still drowsy from my awakening time, just nodded. "Good, now let's get to work," he stated, "let me see your deck first." I reached for my deck, which of course, I had not brought.

"Hahaha, funny story, I left it at home," I said to him.

"What? There will be absolutely no tolerance for that in the future, young man. Now go get your deck," he told me. I raced home. This was crazy. What happened to the goofy man I had known to be Yugi's grandpa? In his place was a serious, ruthless man. Yugi warned me his grandfather was serious about this game but, never this much. When I got home I hurried to the last place I saw my deck and just my luck, it wasn't there. That's when I saw my dog, Fujiko chewing on small pieces of paper. (AN:_ I don't know if Joey has a dog or not I just made that up._)My deck!

"Oh… you're in for it this time Fujiko," I hollered chasing after the beagle," I need those!" the chase continue for half an hour at the least. Finally I pried the remains of my deck out of my dog's mouth. Several cards were torn and unreadable. I began my long trip back to the game shop.

"Here you go," I said handing Yugi's grandpa my deck.

"What in the world happened to your deck?" he asked tears streaming from his eyes.

"Fujiko happened!" I explained.

"That's absolutely no excuse and why did you even save these cards, they're horrible!" he reprimanded. It wasn't my fault my dog likes to chew everything in sight or that my cards suck.

"I like them! I put a piece of myself in my deck and I think they can win!" I snapped. I was a kick butt kind of person not strategically minded at all. He began to nod slowly as if understanding.

"I think you catch on quite quickly, you've already learned the basic of duel monsters: trusting in yourself and your cards!" he praised me. He returned to his goofy self and I was absolutely dumbfounded*. That was the basic of duel monsters? Trusting yourself? Well I'd done that from the start. This old man was really ticking me off.

"Okay now Joey start taking notes," he told me. Notes? I knew for sure I was going to fall asleep just like in math class. Sure enough as soon as he started talking my mind began to doze. I heard something about trap cards and spells. I remember a memo about the dark magician. Soon I was off in dream world when a painful blow struck my head.

"Wake up!" a voice said," It's time for you to go home."

"Uh! Okay, I'll be going now," I stuttered half awake. Something handed me a piece of paper and I walked away not sure where to go. When I got home I was fully awake and ready to read that paper. I excitedly tore the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Joey,_

_ Considering how well you paid attention during your lesson I have decided you're a failure. I will no longer be teaching you. Bye._

_ Your friend,_

_ Solomon Moto_

This sucks, I thought. How was I supposed to learn now? Looking in the envelope again was my deck. I looked through my failure. Wait a second, I thought, these aren't my cards. First of all they were newer and were more purposeful. The new deck had spell, trap and magic cards. I stuffed them in my drawer of things so Fujiko could not get them. I would prove to Yugi, his grandfather and even to Kaiba that I am not a failure!

_ Tada! I know it got cheesy towards the end. I did not make it so Solomon would no longer be teaching Joey because I was lazy; I did it because I wanted a twist. Tell me if I got off character it's hard because Joey and I are so different. _


End file.
